


The Apocrypha

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara's Extremely Tolerant, Mild Humor, Mild Lena Luthor/Queen Rhea, References to the Golden Age of Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena decides to tell Kara something she's been worried about for a long time. The fact that she slept with Queen Rhea.





	The Apocrypha

Kara looked over at Lena, who was fidgeting while sitting on the couch in Kara's apartment.  
“Kara, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to get mad at me.” Lena spoke, nervously.

Kara had never saw Lena be this worried and it made her heart ache. “Lena, Nothing you could ever say to me would ever make me angry. You could confess to being on the grassy knoll, and it wouldn't make me angry.” She smiled.

Lena chuckled despite her worry. “Well, I most certainly did not build a time machine and go back in time and shoot JFK.”   
“I'm simply saying, nothing can make me angry at you.” Kara grinned.

Lena took a deep breath. “You know that I worked with Queen Rhea before I learned she was more insane than an insane asylum run by The Joker. Well, there was a time, at night, when we were working together, that, we had a moment.”   
“What do you mean a moment, Lena?” Kara asked.

“I mean, Kara, Queen Rhea, and I, we slept together.” Lena blushed.

Kara frowned and was silent for a moment. “Well, that's a surprise, Lena, but I'm not going to get mad at you for that.”   
Lena sighed with relief. “It's just, it's a big enough deal to me that I was worried. I'm so glad she never said anything to you.” 

“To be honest, Lena, we weren't together then, I was still with Mon-El, and I did love him. I just, I stupidly realized I was hiding my feelings for you after he was gone.” Kara spoke. “That's why it took me so long to want to be with you, because I wasn't sure of myself, and I feel silly. Krypton and Daxam had a few things in common, and not caring about Gender was one of them. I think a lot of time on this planet kind of made me want to hide myself for too long.”

Lena took a deep breath. “I'm glad. That does explain why when I kissed her, Rhea didn't feel weirded out.” 

“Yeah. We're beyond your petty squabbles about genders. We developed the atomic bomb before humans even domesticated dogs!” Kara smiled.

“I can't imagine your civilization needed nuclear weaponry.” Lena spoke.  
“Well, you can't create a fusion drive for space travel without first splitting the atom.” Kara smirked.  
“Fair enough point. I take it the FTL drive came much later.” Lena smirked.

“Yes, but that's not important information now. I just want you to know I am find with what you and Queen Rhea did. Just never compare us. Ever.” Kara grinned.

“Oh, hell no, Kara, I am never going to do that.” Lena smiled.  
“Good, because if you do, I will have to give you elective brain surgery.” Kara grinned and held up a hand and started to vibrate her fingers faster than Lena could see.

Lena chuckled. “Dear, you're too nice to scramble anyone's brains.”   
“I know. But it's like how Superman was back during the first few years. Where he would scare crooks.” Kara grinned.

“Yes, and then he did the whole tossing people out of windows to their deaths. Or break their necks.” Lena smirked.  
“We don't talk about that part!” Kara groaned.  
Lena grinned. “Okay, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't say Kara would run screaming for the hills. :)  
> She understands things better than a lot of humans.   
> Also, Lena would totally tease Kara about things Superman did.
> 
> And yeah, in the Golden Age, Superman killed people. Batman murdered people with guns, so, there's that.  
> Comics are weird.


End file.
